Sleep Over
by N.V.9
Summary: Girls night. No parents. No older siblings. No boys... well maybe just a few. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Mom I'm going to Ino's for the night!" Naru yelled as she ran up the stairs to her room and began packing over night clothes and movies.

"Who else is going?" Her mother asked, leaning against the door while holding Naru's two year old brother, Kyuubi.

"Who go? Nar, who go?" Kyuubi asked mimicking the look her mother was giving her. Only two and already a protective brother, go figure.

"Just Sakura, Ino, and me. I swear. Deidara is supervising since he's here for the week and you know how he gets with us and other people."

"Deidara is a sweet boy protecting you three like he does." Kushina smiled fondly at the boy that went out of his way to play older brother for all three of them. He said that since Naru and Sakura didn't have older brothers to protect them, he needed to step up and do it.

"Sweet? w\Whatever, he's annoying. Just because he's Ino's brother doesn't mean me and Sakura want him as our brother figure." Naru glared at the thought of Deidara looking in on them all night long just to make sure there was no boys in there.

"Your father seems to like him." Kushina grinned.

"That's because he's the son he never had, well, until he got Kyuubi that is. Even Sakura's dad loves Deidara like a son."

"That's a good thing. He's a good boy. When will you be back?"

"Tomorrow after school." Naru said, zipping her bag up after putting her uniform for tomorrow in it. Well she got the movies and the music, the other two would get the rest, "I'll see you tomorrow." She said kissing Kyuubi on the head, "Tell daddy good night for me."

"Okay baby be careful and don't speed, you don't need another ticket."

"Yes mom." Naru rolled her eyes. Once outside, she threw her bag into the passenger seat of her midnight blue V8 Vantage S and sped out of the driveway. She knew her mother was watching from one of the many windows of their mansion, because when she got to the gate, at the end of the driveway, the guard smirked a knowning smirked and said, "Mrs. Namikaze says to slow down or next time this gate won't open."

Naru pouted and made sure to go the speed limit until her home disappeared from sight, after that, she pressed the gas, watching everything pass in a blur.

X~x~X

"Mother I'm going to stay at Ino's tonight and it's only going to be Ino, Naru, and me." Sakura said before her mother could reply. Making sure to pack her make-up and hair products, because if you were going to have a girl night, you had to do it right. "No, there won't be boys!" she yelled knowing her mother would want to ask that. "Deidara's surpervising tonight."

"Take your uniform." her mother said, nodding her approval. Sakura knew once she left, her mother would call Ino's and make sure Sakura was telling the truth. You'd think at seventeen they'd have more freedom but oh how wrong she was. Her mother said that teenage girls had to be watched closer then anyone else. If only she knew the things Sakura did in her short life. Things that would turn her mother's lovely hair white.

"Already on it. I'll call you tomorrow morning." Sakura said kissing the air above her mother's cheek. "Bye Mother, bye Father!" she called louder.

"Be careful girl." Her father said back as he came out of his office and handed her the keys to her red and black 2008 Volkswagen Scirocco GT24.

"Okay Father, love you guys." She said running out of the house. Blowing a kiss to her baby in the driveway, she got in and sped off. If you had a sports car you had to go fast, it was an unsaid rule.

X~x~X

"Deidara don't be annoying tonight." Ino warned, getting the snacks ready for her sleepover with her two b.f.f's

"Are there going to be boys?" He asked sitting on the counter and eating the bag of chips she bought for her sleepover.

"No." Ino glared taking the chips away from him. "Why don't you and Itachi go hang out with your old highschool friends?"

"Who's going to watch you then?" Deidara asked.

"We can watch ourselves. We're not kids." Ino rolled her eyes as she finished putting the finishing touches on chocolate brownies. "I'll even let you borrow my BMW."

"Tempting as that is, I have my own car."  
"That car is nothing but a road hazzard. I'm surprised no one's pulled you over for that junk."

"That car is not junk, it's a 1969 Ford Galaxie 500 XL." Deidara glared jumping off the counter and snatching a brownie. "And Itachi and the guys can hang out here."

"Don't you dare!" Ino screeched just thinking at the horror of Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, Hidan, Kisame and Nagato hanging out at her house watching chick flicks and eating all of the food.

"I'm in charge tonight."  
"Go be in charge somewhere else."

"I like it here. You should be nicer to me, I'm going back to college in a week."

"A week I can't wait for." Ino pointed out. "Why don't you answer your phone and let me finish."

"I will, Hey Itachi..." Deidara's voice trailed off as he left the kitchen.

Ten minutes later Naru and Sakura pulled up almost at the exact same time.

"Please tell me Deidara is gone." Sakura begged dumping her bag on the table beside Naru's.

"No he's upstairs talking to Itachi on the phone. I'm hoping Itachi will say they want to go have a guys night at the bar or something." Ino sighed.

"Lets hope so." Naru pouted before grinning, "Come on, I got the movies and you got the food."

"Junk food I hope?" Sakura asked before groaning, "I know I'm going to regret this. My diet cleary states no junk food."

"But who can resist a chocolate chip brownie?" Naru asked as she bit the corner of one.

X~x~X

Two hours later the girls were ready to kill. Not only did their biggest nightmare come true, Deidara and crew showed no signs of leaving. All six's guys ate everything in sight. They made fun of the romantic drama they were watching. And they kept asking who was texting Ino everytime her phone would go off. Hidan even said they should play dress up. When Ino asked what the hell he was smoking he replied, "Don't all girls play dress up?"

Finally it was Kisame that came to the rescue. When his phone went off all girls held their breath when he answered, talked for a while and finally said yes. All three girls prayed that he would leave and take the others with him.

"Guys that was Tobi, he, Pain, and Zetsu are at the new club that just opened and he says it the shits." Kisame grinned, standing up and looking for his jacket.

"You're leaving?" Sasori asked surprised.

"Hell yeah, Tobi said it was the party of the century. Any of you guys coming?"

"Count me in this sleep over business is fucking boring." Hidan grinned.

"Count me in to." Itachi said quickly, "I can't watch another one of these brainless movies."

"Don't leave me." Sasori said running after them.

Ino, Sakura, and Naru turned to watch Deidara with questioning eyes.

"Wait for me!" He yelled standing up, turning to the girls he said, "I'll be back in a few hours. No boys, sex, booze, parties or anything of that nature."

When they heard the front door slam shut they cheered.

"Finally we can take off this boring ass movie and watch that scary movie Naru brought." Sakura cheered ejecting the movie and putting the new one in. It wasn't even ten minutes later that someone knocked on the glass door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"They're here!" Ino yelled, running to unlock the door.

"Who's here?" Naru and Sakura asked as they shared a look. Did they miss something?

"Shika!" Ino screeched, jumping into her boyfriends arms before kissing the daylights out of him.

"Can we go in or are we stuck out here?" Naru heard Gaara grumble.

"Go around." Ino said against Shika's mouth before they continued to kiss. Neither looked as if they cared what the others did.

"I'll open the door." Sakura called loud enough for them to hear, "Go to the other side."  
"Whatever." Gaara replied.

A few seconds later both Gaara and Sasuke came in. "Sas-Sasuke." Sakura giggled blushing.

"Hn." Sasuke rolled his eyes, completely blowing her off, "Hey Naru."

"Sasuke, Gaara, hows it going?" Naru smiled at the two sexy boys moving to sit on either side of her.

"Sasuke how are you?" Sakura giggled attaching herself to her crush's arm before he had the chance to sit down, "Do you want something to drink? Eat? Anything?" She asked with hearts in her eyes.

"No." Sasuke glared jerking free of her grasp. "So Naru-"

"Sasuke." Sakura said interrupting him as she pushed Naru closer to Gaara so that she could sit beside her love. "So did you come to see me?"

With a smirk meeting the raven's glare, Gaara turned to Naru and said, "So what have you been up to?"

"This, that, whatever it is." Naru laughed.

"Really? Why was I not invited to to this, that, or whatever?" Gaara asked placing his arm behind her on the couch. With as small as the couch was Naru assumed he was just trying to make himself comfortable.

"Private affair." She laughed and then huffed when Sakura pushed her closer into Gaara, "Sorry." She said.

"I'm not." Gaara whispered.

On the other side of the couch Sasuke glared at the red head moving in on a blushing Naru. Ignoring Sakura's constant chatter and the sounds of Shika and Ino making out by the still open doorway, Sasuke decided to let Naru know he was still there. "Naru."

At the sound of his voice, Sakura surprisingly shut up and, to his pleasure, Naru turned.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go see that movie we saw again last night?" Sasuke asked smirking at Gaara's angry flush.

"Again? Really? That's a no duh question." Naru smiled, "When do you want to go?"

"Excuse me," Sakura interrupted, "I need to talk to Naru." With out waiting for anyone to say anything she grabbed Naru's arm and yanked her up and out of the room.

X~x~X

"Sakura, hold up!" Naru pouted, "What's the hurry?"

"You went out with Sasuke!" Sakura dropped her arm and turned around to face her. "You know I love him and you went out with him!"

"Sakura he's my best guy friend. Of course we go out." Naru frowned unsure of what Sakura was going on about.

"On a date! Naru!" Sakura hissed.

"It was a friend thing. You and Ino were busy and Sasuke and I were bored."

"What about Gaara, he likes you. Why don't you go out with him?" Sakura demanded crossing her arms. Her glare meeting confused eyes of the blonde.

"Gaara is a friend and nothing more."

"So do they know that or are you leading them on?" Sakura glared.

"Sakura what's gotten into you?" Naru asked feeling annoyed. "Why are you acting like... this!" She gestured with her hand.

"Because I thought you were one of my best friends but you're going behind my back and-"  
"I have never done anything to hurt you!" Naru yelled. "I'm not asking or looking for a boyfriend. I know you like Sasuke, I would never do anything to hurt you! We've been best friends since we were kids. Sasuke is just a friend too. We hang out but it doesn't mean anything."

"Well I'm sorry Naru, it's just every time I try and-"

"No listen to me," Naru interrupted, "We have been friends for so many years and now because of a guy you want to end it!"

"I'm not trying to end anything!" Sakura yelled back, "You are-"  
"No, I came here to have fun with my best friends and this is not what I had in mind. When you're ready to actually get over this little snit, come find me." Naru glared before stalking past Sakura and heading toward the game room.

"What's going on?" Ino asked moving to Sakura's side as Sasuke walked by with out even looking at her to head after Naru.

"Nothing." Sakura glared holding back tears before pushing past Ino to go to the back yard.

X~x~X

"What are you doing!" Sasuke glared at the red head when the girls left.

At the same time Gaara said, "What the hell are you doing on a date with Naru!"

"Naru is mine, back off." Sasuke hissed.

"She likes me. Besides she'd never date you in the first place." Gaara replied smugly.

"And why not?" Sasuke asked lifting a brow.

"Because Sakura likes you. Naru would never betray her best friend like that."

Sasuke's glare deepened. The idiot was right. Before Sakura had even knew he existed Sasuke and Naru were getting along just fine. They were even at the point where they were going to cross the line from friends to boyfriend/girlfriend. Then stupid Sakura came alone and messed everything up. The second she layed eyes on him, she had declared she was in love. Naru being the best friend she was had backed off and kept them, much to his annoyance, in the just friends catagory.

"I don't like Sakura." Sasuke growled. "If it wasn't for her, Naru would be dating me."

"But life got in the way and now she's going to be dating me." Gaara smirked.

Before Sasuke knew it he was on Gaara.

"Hey break it up!" Shika yelled moving quickly between the two teens. "Break it up!"

"What has gotten into you guys?" Ino asked fixing her clothes and hair.

"Nothing." both teens said through their teeth.

"Then what-" Ino started only to be cut off by Naru's voice. "What the hell?" She grumbled before running out of the room with the guys right behind her.

Spotting Naru walking off on Sakura, Sasuke pushed Gaara back into the room and took off after her.

"Naru!" he called following her into a giant room.

"What Sasuke?" she asked tiredly as she ran her hands over her face and through her long blonde hair.

"Are you okay?" He asked following her to the pool table.

"Completely." Naru said forcing a smile.

"Naru, don't lie to me." handing her a pool stick, he took one for himself.

"Let me think for a minute." She said after a while. "You first."

With a nod, Sasuke lined up the pool stick and took the first shot.

"Nice you got three in." Naru smiled, trying to relax as she watched Sasuke take the next shot.

"I'm a pro." He smirked and then grumbled as he missed.

"Of course you are." Naru laughed, moving him aside to take her shot.

Sasuke stepped back and admire the view that was shown to him.

"Ha! I made one in." Naru jumped up and laughed. "Okay next one in the middle."

"By all means." Sasuke said tilting his head and smirking. Naru most certainly was not lacking in the ass department.

"Holy crap! I got two in!" She laughed jumping as she smiled excitedly at Sasuke. "Did you see that!"

"Great shot. Now I dare you to hit that blue one to that corner." Sasuke said pointing. Little did Naru know he was still checking out her ass.

"Fine if I get it, you have to get me popcorn and not that small bucket you bought last time, I want the biggest one they have."

"Fine." Sasuke could care less, he just wanted to see her bend over again.

With a smirk Naru got into position and with a few testing shot she hit the white ball and held her breath. "YES!" She yelled jumping up and down. Turning she threw her arms around Sasuke. Taking advantage of her excitment, Sasuke kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sakura was angry, that was a fact. She wanted to believe Naru was telling the truth about Sasuke, but she couldn't. Naru and Sasuke were close, that was true, but Sakura loved him and she thought when she told Naru, that she would respect that. Sakura knew Sasuke was the one for her when Naru first introduced them.

Sure Naru was friends with him before, but didn't her own friendship with the blonde mean anything?

She didn't want to be the girl that pushed her guy to forget he had any friends that were girls, but with Naru, she felt like she was fighting the blonde for any type of attention that Sasuke could give her.

Maybe she was being too harsh on Naru. They'd been friends since the days in diapers and stood by eachother through thick and thin. Naru never once lied to her about anything.

But with Sasuke... Maybe she was forcing this out of proportion. Feeling guilt eat at her, Sakura headed for the glass door that lead to the game room. That had to be the only one Naru would enter. She had to be the only girl out there that let stress out through arcade games or a game of pool.

X~x~X

"What just happened?" Shikamaru asked, wrapping an arm around Ino's waist. "Should you go talk to Sakura?"

"She's fine. Talking to her right now will just kill me." Ino sighed. "As for what happened, Sakura's little crush happened. I love her, I swear I do, but I wish she would see that Naru and Sasuke are meant to be together. They should already be together but Sakura just has to have what Naru does. It's been like this since we were kids."

"I thought you were the best of friends?" Gaara questioned, his annoyance at Sasuke still showing on his face.

"We are. We know pretty much everything about eachother." Ino took a breath and leaned against Shikamaru. "It's just that Sakura's always been jealous over Naru. Naru is the prettier one. She's the fun one. She's the one guys want. Sakura is the brainy one who really needs self confidence. She needs to stop trying to have everything Naru has." When the doorbell rang, Ino frowned and pulled away from Shikamaru.

"Hey sweetheart, heard there was a party." Kiba smirked with his arm around Hinata's shoulder. "Mind if we come in?"

"There is no par-" Was as much as Ino got out before more people arrived.

"How many friends did you invite?" Shikamaru asked moving to her side.

"Just you guys." Ino said moving back as a bigger crowd came through the door and music began to rock the walls.

"Are you sure?" Gaara shouted near her.

"Well, I may have mentioned it to Tenten but that's it."

"Tenten is best friends with my sister." Gaara said. "My sister has a big mouth."

"What a drag." Shikamaru sighed and then grinned as he whispered in Ino's ear. "Come on let's go find a private place for just the two of us."

Ino giggled as he lead her up the stairs. She'd worry about the party later. Sakura will calm down and her and Naru would be good as new.

X~x~X

Sasuke deepened the kiss when Naru didn't pull away. Pulling her closer, he tilted his head and ran his tongue over her bottom lip before pulling it in his mouth. At her gasp he hid a smirk.

When she began to kiss back, he felt like they were finally going in the right direction.

Naru knew this was wrong. How could it not be? She was kissing her best friend's guy! But Sakura and Sasuke aren't dating, her mind pointed out. They aren't even a couple.  
But Sakura likes him. She argued.

And you liked him first, her mind countered.

It was true. When she first saw Sasuke, she thought he was the sexiest guy alive. He was sweet, confident, and knew where he was going in life. He had brains and played sports. He was, overall, fun to be around. Even if they didn't go to the same school, since she went to an all girls school with her friends and Sasuke went to an all boys school with Shikamaru and Gaara on the otherside of town, they still made time to see eachother.

After a few months of goofing off and, to what Naru hoped lead into a more personal direction, she stupidly introduced him to her friends. It was one of the biggest mistakes of her life. Sakura had pulled her aside and basically declared she was in love. Naru was shocked. Here was her best friend pretty much flirting and hanging off the guy she liked. She was hurt that Sasuke didn't seem to mind. So like the good friend she was, she backed off of Sasuke and let Sakura have him. She wanted to cry when she saw the two together, but forced a smile instead. She told herself that Sasuke deserved to be happy with someone he liked. One day she'd find her own prince charming.

"Stop." She said pulling back. She felt dizzy and everything seemed to be spinning. "Sasuke stop."

"Why?" Sasuke demanded as he kissed down her face and toward her neck.  
"We can't do this."

"Says who?" he licked her pulse, sending shivers down her spine.

"Sakura li-"

"I don't want her!" he frowned pulling back. "I've never wanted her."

"But-"  
"No Naru, listen to me and listen good." he said meeting her gaze. "I've never liked Sakura. She's an annoyance that ruined everything."  
"Sasuke-"

"You and me were almost dating. We were going beyond friends and she came in and ruined everything." he snapped moving away to pace. "I like you. I like you alot."  
Naru gasped as her eyes widen. "What?"  
"I've been wanting to go out with you for months now. Since the day I saw you. You are the only girl that gets my pulse racing. I thought maybe we were finally going to get to the next stage in our relationship but then you surprised me when you distanced yourself. I couldn't understand why you did it until Sakura started texting my phone and calling me."  
"She likes you-"  
"I don't like her. I can't stand her!" Sasuke clamped onto her arms. "Naru, I like you. I want to go out with you. I know you like me too, otherwise you wouldn't have kissed me. We hang out alot. We go to the movies, the mall, hell, practically everywhere together as friends! I want to go to all of those places as a couple! I want to hold your hand or wrap my arms around your waist! I want to kiss you any time I want because I can! We are meant to be together. Not me with Sakura or you with Gaara. You and I. Will you give us a chance?"

"I-"

"Weren't you the one telling me I could trust you?" Sakura demanded tearfully. "That you weren't trying to take Sasuke from me?"

"Sakura-" Naru moved away from Sasuke to go to her.  
"No!" Sakura cried, wiping angrily at her eyes. "You are nothing but a backstabber!"

Naru flinched as if she were slapped, but said nothing to defend herself.

"I can't believe I came to apologise for something that was true all along. How long were you planning on making a fool of me?"

"It's not like that-"  
"Stop lying! Just shut up!" Sakura screamed. "I hate you! You are nothing but a sad excuse for a best friend!"

Naru wiped at her eyes and lowered her head. Holding back a sob, she pushed past Sakura and ran outside.

"You are such a bitch!" Sasuke snarled moving to run past her.  
"Sasuke-" Sakura cried holding on to his arm and trying to kiss him.  
"Let me go." he glared trying to force her off.

"I love you!"  
"No you love the idea of me. Get off of me."

"Why can't you love me!" She screamed tightening her hold. "Why can't it be me you want!"

"Because it was always her." he answered meeting her gaze. "Naru should already be mine, instead you got in the way. You call her a sad excuse for a friend, but in reality it's you."

"No-"  
"Stop lying to yourself and open your eyes." Sasuke said, finally breaking free. "Just leave me the fuck alone."

Sakura watched in shock as Sasuke disappeared outside. Falling to her knees she cried into her hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Naru?" Sasuke called into the back yard, his eyes roaming back and forth to find her. Taking a few steps out, he turned his gaze and blinked at the growing number of people on the otherside of the window. Shaking it off because it wasn't his problem he called her name again, "Naru?"

Where was she? Which way did she run?

Even if he would never strike a girl, Sakura was pushing it. Never in his life had he wanted to hit someone so badly. Why Naru stayed friends with her was beyond him.

At the sound of his phone, he pulled it out of his pocket and snapped, "What!"

"Libble butter!" his brother yelled drunkenly into his ear. Sasuke looked at the phone in his hand and frowned in shock. Itachi couldn't handle booze to save his life. His brother got drunk on just the smell. Why was he drinking? Sasuke could have sworn that Itachi was never going to lift a glass for the next seven lifetimes. "I lub you!"

"Are you drinking?" Sasuke asked already knowing the answer. "Who gave you-"

"Nope," Itachi hic'd, "I no drunking. I'm driver."

"Yes because you're sober enough to man a car." Sasuke bit out sarcastically. "Why did you call me? Aren't you hanging out with Deidara?"

"Deidara? Oh yeah... I gotta go!" Itachi yelled, "DEIDARA WHERE ARE YOU!" Sasuke heard his brother shout before he lost connection.

Cursing his brother's stupidty, Sasuke placed the phone back into his pocket and renewed his search for Naru. Where was she?

"'Sup Sasuke!" he heard someone yell as they ran by. Unsure of who it was, Sasuke ignored them.

If someone told him shit, and he didn't beat the hell out of them, he'd want to be alone. Turning his head slowly, Sasuke blinked as the boat house came into view. Knowing Naru was most likely in there, he picked up his pace, jogging passed people already spilling out into the yard, and away from the growing noise.

Finding the door sliglty open, he walked in, "Naru?"

"Go away," Naru called from the darkness within.

Completely ignoring her order he walked in and down the pier. Only stopping when he found Naru sitting on the boat with her bare feet playing in the water.

"You know, when you're emotional your not supposed to be on any type of motor-"

"I'm not in the mood for jokes." Naru said, pushing her hair behind her shoulders. "Sasuke? Am I a bad friend?"

"Fuck no," removing his shoes and sock, Sasuke hopped onto the boat and moved to sit next to her. Rolling up his jeans he let his feet fall into the water. "I don't give a damn what Sakura says. She had no right to say that. She can't be pissed over something that never happened between us and by us, I mean her and me."

"But-"

"Naru," Sasuke cut her off and gently turned her face toward him. "I like you and you like me... I hope. I'm not sure anymore, Sakura is obsessed but she means nothing to me. We can sit here and talk about things that are not true or close to true or, and listen closely, I can ask you out and you can say yes. Afterwords we can make out and possibly go skinny dipping."

Covering her mouth with her hand, Naru tried to stop a laugh, "Just like that?"

"Simple as pie." Sasuke nodded and held a hand up, "Scouts honor."

"Say we do all this... what happens next? I still have to talk to Sakura and I'm sure she won't-"  
"If she was as true a friend as she claims, she'll be happy for us." Sasuke said, unwilling to lose ground. He hated to see Naru so broken and he wasn't willing to give her up. "I'm sure her and Gaara can get together. If not, I've heard from Shino, himself, he's been wanting to ask her out."

"Shino? Really?" Naru asked in surprise. "Shino who never talks unless forced? Shino who is always wearing sunglasses because he's probably high? That Shino?"

"The one and the same." Sasuke nodded, "He came up to me in the locker room the other day and asked if Sakura was anything to me. I told him no, and he nodded and took off... Besides I think he's only high on the weekends, but don't quote me." he joked.

"You're like two different people." Naru said watching him with an unreadable look on her face. "One moment you're that untouchable guy that everyone wants to be. The one that can say so much with a word and whos opinion is highly counted on. Then you're this guy..."

"Is that bad?" He asked unsure of where this was going. He hated being unsure of anything. But for Naru he would tread through this. Hopefully it would all be in his favor.

Naru smiled, "Just who are you Sasuke Uchiha?"

"I'm the guy that's trying to ask you out." Sasuke whispered as he leaned closer to her unmoving form. "Now I'll ask again. Will you go out with me?"

"Why should I?" Naru whispered as she watched him get closer.

"Because I will be the only one you'll ever really possibly like more then candy." Sasuke smirked, their lips now grazing against one another.

"Candy is sweet," Naru whispered. "It's my top favorite thing out there."

"An impossible record to overcome, but I'm sure I can manage." Sasuke said softly as he closed the distance. It was a simple kiss, one of wonder and bliss. It was just a touch but at the same time it was so much more.

When he felt Naru's hand on his chest, he lifted his hands to cup her face. Deepening the kiss, he gently licked her bottom lip, begging entrance to the forbidden treasure.

Feeling Naru slowly pull back, he made to follow her, only to stop as her other hand moved between their lips. Kissing her palm, he tried to catch his breath and calm his raging body. Naru seemed to be in the same state as she licked her lips and turned to look at the water of the lake.

"Naru?" Sasuke questioned when she stood. Did he blow it? Was he losing her because of Sakura? His heart skipped a beat when she took a step away from him. He felt like getting drunk for the rest of his life. He saw his future and it really sucked ass. Was this the beginning of what hell felt like?

"I believe skinny dipping was next on the list?" Naru questioned as she began unbuckling her shorts.

"What?" he blinked, unsure if he heard her right.

"Don't tell me it was all for show, Uchiha. If so I'll get into the water by myself." she grinned as she removed the shorts and tossed them in his face. Seconds later a shirt followed and then a splash. Removing the clothing from his face, Sasuke blinked at the fabric, finding Naru's underwear and bra within the bundle in his hand. Naru was naked. Naru got naked in front of him and she was in the water. He was in the presence of a very naked and beautiful Naru and he was still wearing his clothes... Naru was naked!

"Did you say yes?" He asked dumbly, turning to find her and seeing only her body from the shoulders up. Her hair completely wet and raining around her form. It if wasn't so dark, he knew he would have been able to see everything. He knew he looked like an idiot as he gulped loudly, unable to move.

"Candy is a hard opponet." Naru grinned as she moved backward slowly. "But I'm sure you can hold your own."

"Fuck yeah," Sasuke smirked as he stood up and quickly removed his shirt.

"Nice." she said as she watched him. "Knew there had to be amazing things beneath the clothes."

"That's only the beginning." Sasuke said as he unbuckled his jeans. As Naru began to poorly imitate a beat box, Sasuke swayed and danced around on the boat as he slowly pulled his jeans down. Turning so his back faced her, he let them fall to his ankles. "Got a nice ass too." he said looking over his shoulder at her.

"That you do." Naru nodded, "Now does the front measure up?"

"You tell me." Sasuke grinned as he turned and jumped into the water. Hearing Naru scream and laugh he swam toward her, chasing her teasingly in a small cirlce. "Did you like it?"

"Hmmmm." she shrugged and kept swimming backward until her back bumped against the pier. Moving until he was in front of her, Sasuke reached out both hands to hold on to the board behind her, trapping her between his arms.

"Maybe you want a more physical look?" he questioned as he kissed her.

Shrugging, Naru wrapped her arms around his neck, "Maybe some other time."

"Whenever you're ready baby," he got out as he pressed himself against her completely. "I'm game anytime." he said before their lips met.


End file.
